


The Wallsex One

by quiet1



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet1/pseuds/quiet1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here was the footage of Jensen jumping into Jared's arms, and veronamay and I started talking about how Jared just, you know, HOLDS HIM UP, and then wallsex may have been mentioned, and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wallsex One

Jensen wasn't sure how it happened. He wasn't sure of anything except that Jared was hot and hard against him, and he wanted more.

One hand in Jared's hair, and god it was perfect for that, soft and silky and long enough to really hang onto and fuck he couldn't think of that or he'd be pushing Jared down so he could see if it was just as good to hold Jared still so he could fuck his mouth.

One hand in his hair and dragging Jared's lips to his. The kiss was hungry, almost violent, and how had he not realized they were both starving for this? He bit Jared's lip and Jared growled, fucking GROWLED, and slammed him back against the wall hard enough to make Jensen gasp.

He remembered leaping into Jared's arms as a joke, and the ease with which Jared caught him. He wasn't used to feeling small, but Jared could do it to him, could throw him around and pin him and manhandle him against the wall. Could grab his hips and lift him, just like he was doing now, and fit his hips between Jensen's thighs, and Jensen groaned and dragged him closer for another kiss, fucking his tongue into Jared's mouth, rubbing their dicks against each other.

"Fuck." Jared growled into Jensen's mouth, and that was a fantastic idea.

"Fuck, yeah. Fuck me." Jensen whispered, lifting a leg, hooking it around Jared's thigh, changing the alignment just enough to tease. Jared moaned and reached out with one of those long arms to grab a bottle of hand cream.

Jensen tipped his head back against the wall again, eyes half closed in anticipation. Jared's finger was cool and slick and the perfect tease as it pressed pushed slid in.

"So tight, so hot, gonna feel so good." Jared murmured, and of course he was a talker. Jensen didn't care. He fastened his hands on Jared's shoulders, bracing himself between the wall and Jared's bulk so he could move, fuck himself on Jared's finger and breathe out how much he wanted more in wordless little whimpers. It was enough for Jared to get the idea, and there was another finger there, stretching him with that too-much burn of oh-so-good, and fuck Jared's hands were big, long fingers sliding in deep, crooking just right to make Jensen moan.

"Could make you come just like this." There was a fascination in Jared's growl and Jensen shivered, because he could make Jen come, with those perfect long fingers sliding inside him. Could just drag it out of him like Jensen was some kind of toy to play with, and shit he never normally went for that kind of thing either, but apparently with Jared it was anything goes, because even that idea made him harder, pushed him that much closer to the edge.

He made himself open his eyes and found Jared, stared at him hard.

"Fuck me."

Jared looked half-wild, mouth open in a way that was more a baring of teeth than his normal friendly grin, eyes dark with arousal. There was no chance for second thoughts, no 'are you sure?', just Jared's fingers pulling away, dragging another whimper from Jensen, and then he was being lifted, held in place, and a hard cock was demanding entry.

Jensen moved his other leg, wrapped it around Jared too, and let Jared sink deep as gravity pulled him down and onto Jared, before Jared pressed closer and pinned him in place between solid muscles, hot cock, and hard wall. It felt so fucking good Jensen couldn't breathe, could only make little choked noises as they slipped and slid against each other while Jared found the position that would be just right.

He knew Jared had it when he pulled out and then thrust back in with one firm roll of his hips that drove words from Jensen even when he thought he'd lost them all.

"Oh, god, yeah." He gasped, and closed his eyes as Jared did it again, and again, long thrusts that rubbed everything just right, that pushed past the spot that made him buck his hips in response and sent pleasure skittering like fireworks up his spine.

Jensen gripped at Jared's shoulders, and Jared was going to have bruises at least, later, but then so was Jensen, fingerprint marks on his hips and pressure marks from the wall on his back and he didn't care because it was fucking perfect, being fucked, used, in a way that just demanded response, didn't give him any option other than taking it and loving it. He shifted his hips just a little, just enough and his cock was sliding against Jared's stomach as Jared moved, and Jensen choked off a deep groan because he was going to come. Jared was  
going to make him.

Jared was growling his name, was growling dirty things about how good Jensen felt, and he couldn't focus on the words, but the sound sent another jolt through him, made his fingernails dig in as he clung to control so it would all last just that bit longer, and it was as if the bite of pain unleashed something in Jared because one second he was making Jensen's name sound like sex and the next his teeth were on Jensen's neck, his mouth hot and wet and insistent and maybe Jensen knew just what had set Jared off because the first pinch of teeth on  
tender skin and he was gone, whimpering and gasping as he came on Jared, around him.

Even the pull of the bite was just another sensation, another layer of the pleasure shuddering through him, and if Jared's thrusts hadn't been hard enough to make him breathless Jensen's not sure he would've even noticed Jared coming too, growling Jensen's name into his skin.

They didn't so much stop as collapse in a slow slide to the floor when it was over, and Jensen groaned when Jared pulled free, feeling drugged and wanton the way his legs were still spread and draped around Jared's body, the way his hands wouldn't let go of Jared's shoulders.

"Oh god." He managed, and Jared looked back, just as dazed, and then laughed, showing those teeth, oh fuck, those teeth, the ones Jensen's skin would be marked by for days, the way Jensen was used to seeing them, in a bright, if sleepy, grin.

"Fuck yeah." His hands slid over Jensen's ass and hips, cupping and kneading slightly. "You should see what I can do with a bed."


End file.
